Clarity
by CassiLynn
Summary: All I ever wanted was for something to be constant and normal in my life, but I guess odds are never in my favor.


___**Hey! Welcome to my new story, which I will hopefully keep up on. I don't really like this chapter, for it sounds really cliché, but it serves as an okay introduction. Knowing me, I will come back and edit again. **_

___**Disclaimer: *Looks down* Hey look, it's a chest… guess that means unless Rick Riordan is a woman in disguise, I am a different person than him… damn.**_

_"Tell me the story Daddy." I jumped in my footie pajamas holding onto the rails of my crib .My dad had short brown hair, an olive complexion, and greenish hazel eyes._

_"Of course Lexie," He picked me up and sat me upon his lap, "Once upon a time there was a beautiful goddess named Persephone. She was the goddess of springtime, and her mother loved her very much. Do you remember her mommy's name?"_

_"No," I giggled, it was hard to remember names of characters, much less pronounce them correctly._

_My father just chuckled, mussed with my hair and continued, "Her name was Demeter. Anyway, one day Demeter let Persephone and her babysitters go out and play in the meadow. While she was playing, Hades saw her." __**His voice cut off and I looked up to the creaking sound of wood floor just outside my room. **__The ajar door opened and a hideous being entered._

_It had pitch black matted fur and glowing red eyes, it looked like a giant, rabid dog that really needed a good brushing, but no one would go near it because it would probably devour you in five seconds._

_"Daddy?" I asked, scared, clutching a small blanket._

_"This is all your fault." He turned to me, dropping me on the floor, his face suddenly full of hatred. A solitary tear dripped down my face as he left the room, leaving me on the floor with the menacing creature. I slowly backed away, but the dog continued to follow me, a growl escaping from his viscous set of sharp teeth. I knew I had no chance when the angel came down._

_Well, I thought it was an angel. The woman had long silky, black hair and pretty golden brown eyes. Her skin was pale, but not in a ghostly way, it was smooth and creamy looking, the kind of skin model's have. She was wearing a long, flowing white dress with a small silver stitch design treading along the loose sleeves, it seemed like it came from olden times. She seemed to have a celestial vibe, like an aura or something that made her different. All that was missing was the wings and the halo, but I could forgive her for that._

_"Stop!" She ordered the monster softly putting a delicate hand up, while standing in front of me, guarding me. As the creature tried to find a way around her she spread her arms out and while still protecting me, followed the monster in a tight circle. Her movements were as lithe as a dancer's, beautiful. The big black dog growled once more, but disappeared, much to my happiness and security. The pretty woman turned to me. She got down to my level, smiling warmly._

_"Hello there." She giggled; her voice had a bouncing quality to it, almost like hearing a bell toll, in the church nearby the house._

_"Hi." I said shyly._

_"What's your name?" She asked._

_"Lexie." She smiled at that._

_"Pretty name," She moved her hand to her neck and took off a plain necklace with a single pearl and placed it on me, "Wear this at all times, it will keep the big dog away and any other scary things that may follow your path." _

_"What's your name?" _

_She ignored the question and looked around my room. "Close your eyes Alexis." She whispered, kissing my forehead. _

_~._

Dark brown, sweaty hair sticks to my forehead as I wake up gasping for breath. "Calm down Lex, it was just a dream," I mumble to myself, hopping out of bed and heading to my bathroom.

I flip the switch and blink several times, my eyes adjusting to the bright light. I look into the mirror at my pale, shiny face and turn on the faucet and splash cold water onto my skin. Once my breathing calms down and the adrenalin rush that **always** comes with the recurring nightmare stops, I head to the kitchen and grab a glass cup, then fill it with tap water. I lean against the counter chugging down the glass. **When I finish, I fill** it once more, this time slowly gulping the water, savoring each sip. I deposit it next to the sink, mentally reminding myself to put it in the dishwasher when I wake up in the morning.

I still don't understand the fear the dream gives me. You'd think after ten years of it I'd know straight away what is happening, maybe try to control it like putting in a badass move, but truth be told, it still scares me. Maybe it just reminds me that my father abandoned me. Maybe it is the monster; I don't know how my subconscious put that in, since there's no such thing as monsters. I've known that since my eighth birthday, but yet there they still were.

I'm also somewhat fearful of the lady. Maybe not fearful, but I always wonder about her. It's easy for a nightmare to be about a monster, but how did the woman come into play? Why didn't my dad come back in and get rid of the monster.

Maybe, she's supposed to be my mom. I've never known my mother, and never asked my father about her, he abandoned me when I was five. Jessie only knows what I remember about my past, which isn't that much. Maybe I made the whole dream up in my subconscious to explain the necklace.

I finger the necklace and smile. That has to be it. I think the necklace came from my mother, something she gave to me when I was born to remember her by. It's the reason I always wear it, like I have something that connects me to her, wherever and whoever _she _is. Maybe it also has something to do with the stupid thing being impossible to take off.

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'

**Hello there again, was that fun? Go ahead and tell me all about that. Reviews make cute baby animals.**

**Random voice in my head: No, they don't.**

**Me: But wouldn't it be awesome?**

**PS: I will most likely change the title of the story.**


End file.
